


The Strongest Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all mourn the loss of our heroes, but we knew going in their fates would be inevitable.After-all, there must be a reason they are never seen or heard from again.And there is, but not what you might expect...





	

The sand beneath him felt soft and radiated warmth into his aching body as he sank into it. 

Cassian absentmindedly mused over how much he preferred sand to the hard, metallic grating which had broken his fall in the archive tower. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of the sun on his skin. A gentle breeze stirred the air and he was reminded how good it felt to be rid of that wretched Imperial uniform. He felt like himself again. He felt as if an enormous burden had been lifted that went well beyond ill-fitted disguises.

“I sense you carry your prison with you, where ever you go,” he remembered Chirrut’s gentle chiding. He loathed to admit it but Chirrut had been right. As indignant as he was at his imprisonment at the hands of Saw’s soldiers, the truth is he’d been a prisoner to his past for far longer. But finally, it felt as though he’d found the key that might free him from the weight of everything he’d done in the name of the Rebellion. 

Jyn. 

He turned to find her looking at him, a slight smile on her lips. Her eyes never leaving his, she clumsily reached for his hand. Upon finding it, she grasped it tightly intertwining her fingers with his. He felt her strength. He still wasn’t sure if anyone was out there listening, but she believed in the hope that someone was, and he believed in her. 

A brilliant flash of emerald green light suddenly filled the sky. Turning away from one another Jyn and Cassian both looked toward the horizon. The only problem was, soon there would be no horizon. Jyn’s hold on Cassian’s hand began to slacken. 

“Jyn, your father would be proud of you,” Cassian said softly. He held onto her hand, tightening his grip. She turned to face him. Together they had the strength to pull one another upright into a tight embrace. He marveled in his last moments, how far they had come in so short a time. Mere days ago, Jyn Erso was a stranger. She was a means to an end. And she for her part had seemed to be filled with contempt for the man who had been ordered to take her father’s life. And now they clung to one another, taking some small measure of comfort in their closeness.

The ground beneath them rumbled deeply, the once soft sand now doing little to cushion them as ground began to buckle. In his peripheral vision, he saw an enormous wall of water approaching. Jyn shifted her weight, turning him away from what was to come.

He wished things could be different. His arms tightened around her and he buried his face into the curve of her neck. Bitterly he cursed the cruelty of the Empire for taking everything from him yet again. He could only hope the message had gotten through and would be put to good use. 

Hope. 

Cassian and Jyn had both given hope to one another. And now they had passed it on to the rest of the galaxy. As much as he might wish for the chance to keep fighting, or the chance to heal old wounds, or the chance to see what he could build and with whom, the chances were spent. 

His back prickled as the intense heat from the Death Star’s destructive blast began to reach them. He raised his head, intent to face their fate together, equally, as partners to the end. 

Suddenly there was a sound. Juxtaposed against the steady deafening roar of the approaching shock wave, was a ragged groaning sound. It seemed to Cassian as if some mechanical monstrosity in need of oil were wheezing and gasping for breath. However, he had little time to ponder its origin. 

The air filled with hot white light blinding them both. 

And then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist having Cassian enjoy the sand. In my head canon it was just another way to stick it to Darth Vader by having one of our good guys loving sand. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or are interested in me continuing with this story, please feel free to drop me a message and let me know what you think!


End file.
